


Farrier's Prayer

by MiaWallace



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Dunkirk, Implied Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk), Love, M/M, Poetry, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaWallace/pseuds/MiaWallace
Summary: This poem describes Farrier's feelings and prayers as a prisoner of war. I imagine him lying awake at night, holding back the tears and asking god to let him return to his one and only, Collins. Farrier's reasons are selfless. He doesn't wish the freedom for himself but because he wants to love and protect Collins. He knows that he's the only one for Collins so he asks god to help him, all for Collins' sake. He's kind of trying to convince god of letting him go home even though he knows that he may not deserve it because of the sins of his past.





	Farrier's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! May I present you the sequel to "Carrier- a poem, a letter, a love song".
> 
> I never intended to write out of Farrier's POV, it just happened.  
> I want to thank everyone who read Carrier (my first poem) and even left a heart there. It meant the world. And most of all, the three people who commented under my work, because it is damn encouraging. If there is only one thing you like about my work, please let me know. I won't forget you. You can leave a comment here or message me on tumblr (my name is 'written-and-directed').
> 
> Jack Lowden and Tom Hardy, what have you done to my innocent little heart?

Dear God,  
It only took one hour for my world to fall apart.  
I fought and it was all for him.  
There was a time when my sins overshadowed the light  
And now I ask for forgiveness because I have promises to keep.

I have a man who is gentle and warm,  
He shines brighter than all the stars.  
Maybe you have given us to each other,  
Maybe we were meant to fall.  
If that is so, why have you separated us?  
Things can't stay like this.

For all my sins I deserve the worst  
But we are bound to one another.  
Every wound that I receive  
Will hurt him just as much as it hurts me.  
You cannot punish the good and sweet Collins  
For my mistakes and for what I may have done.  
You have to understand.

My body may be the enemy's  
But my heart will always be his.  
I can't explain how much it means to me  
That his voice keeps me calm at night.  
We made a promise to never leave each other's side,  
This cannot be the end.

If you let me return to him  
He would never have to be alone.  
I can take care of him, I know I can,  
Please give me a chance.

I wouldn't wish to be alive if it wasn't for him.  
He, who is in the air and gave his heart to me,  
Is my reason to never give up.

I remember his voice,  
Telling me to fight until the end and come back to him.  
I sighed and said: „Don't you worry, darlin'. I'll be alright.  
Remember, we were meant to be.  
God is on our side.“

But perhaps you never wanted us to meet.  
Let me tell you what I feel  
For Collins, the brave, the enchanting.

I am a lover  
Who has survived the hell and would do it again  
To make sure my baby is safe,  
No matter what becomes of me.

I have a lover  
Who worries every night,  
Who took my hand and kissed my face  
The way noone else would.  
A man who hides his tears and has to lock sorrow in his mind.

We are lovers  
Ripped apart by fire and water.  
We found courage in the darkest places.  
We shared our forbidden dreams.  
God, connect our bodies again  
For our souls are already one.

Being reunited would not be easy,  
That I know for sure.  
I am aware that nothing would be the same,  
But we can make it.  
And at the end of the day we'd be alright,  
A life in peace we shall live.

Your angel in the sky has chosen to need me,  
Let me return to the man I call my home.  
I would save him from this war for once and all.  
Never would I miss a chance to let him know  
That my love for him is and will always be true.

Let me keep my oath,  
Just tell me the price and I will pay, you'll see.  
The love for him is everything I have to offer,  
My darling is all that matters to me.

Have mercy on us and save us.  
Amen.


End file.
